


Growing up Evil

by pairatime



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Evil to good, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding over growing up evil and then becoming a Ranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up Evil

**Author's Note:**

> So if you go by Lost Galaxy’s time line of being five years after Countdown to Destruction and Lightspeed being a year later then Ryan was 14-15 during In Space.

“Mind if I join you?”

“No I don’t mind,” Karone answered as she briefly looked away from the children playing in the part to the man that had asked to share the park bench with her. On the taller side with dark blonde hair her first instinct was he wasn’t a threat, her second was he was more then he seemed, and he was familiar. “We’ve met before.”

“I’m not sure if met is the right word,” He said with a half smile. “I’m with Lightspeed so I was there when the Mirinoi delegation disembark.”

“So Lightspeed is having us watched?” Karone asked as she stated focusing on studying the man more.

“No, I was just in the park and you looked lonely so…My name’s Ryan by the way,” Ryan said holding out his hand.

“Karone,” Karone said in return as she took his hand. “I’m suspired Lightspeed let one of their welcoming committee leave the base, shouldn’t you be helping set up for the festivities later tonight?”

“Oh I’m not on the welcoming committee,” Ryan said with a laugh. “My sister and boyfriend are going to get a laugh out of someone thinking I could be. I’m not normally this friendly.”

“Really? And what makes me so lucky?”

“Something about you just seems…familiar. And my instinct say I could help with that and I trust my instinct. Things always turn out better when I do.” Ryan explained as he leaned back on the bench and look out over the park at the children playing.

“So if you weren’t send to spy on me why where you here?” Karone asked as she return to watching the children as well.

“I run every day about this time. But I saw you and here I am.”

“And here you are. Do you run alone?” Karone asked curiously.

“Sometimes Carter runs with me. And a bunch of kids end up following me half the time.”

“Is that why they keep looking over at us?” Karone asked as she looked at a group of about ten kids mostly in their early mid-teens standing around and stretching by the jogging path. At least one of them was glancing at the two at any given second.

“Yeah, we don’t run together but we do…want to join us?” Ryan asked as he stood up.

“I think that would be fun,” Karone said as she rose to join Ryan.

“Lets find out how observant they are today,” Ryan said with a grin as he started jogging down the jogging trail away from the cluster of kids.

The two rangers made it a few feel before the kids started racing to catch up and before long they were all running down the trail more or less together. Some times one or two of the kids would speed ahead or one may fall behind but Ryan kept an even pace and Karone matched it. 

Karone realized that it was almost an hour later then they returned to the benches where they started. The kids ran off to join their family or other friends while a few kept running. But all of them said bye to Ryan and he seemed to know their name when he responded.

“You do more then just let them tag along,” Karone stated in a matter of fact tone. “You can run a lot faster then you do and you don’t remember names of kids you just let follow you.”

Ryan just sat and watched the last couple vanish down the tail before he turned to look at Karone. “Half of them live in the foster group home at the edge of the park. I help out there from time to time.”

“Just from time to time?” She asked knowingly.

“When I have time,” Ryan said with a smile before it faded. “I need to be honest with you. I knew how you are. I knew it the moment I saw you sitting here. And I had to talk with you.”

“Who I am, you mean Astronema?” Karone asked her own smile falling as she looked down at her hands. 

“Yeah, you had a major impact on my life when I was growing up and you’re a lot of the reason I joined Lightspeed,” Ryan explained as he looked at Karone.

“Ryan. Can you forgive me? If I hurt someone your care about I’m sor-“ Karone started to apology. 

“What no, not like that,” Ryan cut in as he grabbed Karone’s hands in his. “You were my idol when I was 15 and you gave me hope that maybe I could become good later. Like you did.”

“What?” Karone asked catch off guard. “When you were 15, that would have been, I would have been Astronema, evil?”

“So was I,” Ryan explained. “I wasn’t raised with my family. I was raised by demons. The demons that Lightspeed fought. Diabolico taught me to be evil and when we studied the other power rangers he wanted me to learn from their villains. What they did right what they did wrong. You. You were the best.”

“Thanks, I think,” Karone answered with a smile. “Sounds like our childhoods weren’t that different. Training to fight, studies rangers, reviewing the failures of others, and learning magic and not much else.”

“Yeah. I didn’t learn too much magic, that really wasn’t one of my skills. I know some basic-,” Ryan start before he cut himself off. “Don’t tell anyone I said that. I don’t want them knowing…I’m different enough as it is.” Ryan asked.

Karone looked at Ryan and pretended to think about it. “Well I guess for a fan.” She said at last with a smile.

“Oh I was more than a fan, I has a crush on you. I was convicted that I was going to kill the space rangers for you one day and marry you. I was 15 what can I say,” Ryan said with a grin.

“Really? That’s so sweet. But I’m really glad you never got around to it. I do like my brother and Zhane. I would have missed them. Since you said something about a boyfriend I take it you got over the crush,” Karone asked smiling back.

“Carter. I should thank you for that really. After you turned good I felt so betrayed. I was just so mad I swore I’d never want anything to do with another women ever again. It made it a lot easier to be open about liking guys if I had a reason to hate women.”

“Carter? The Red Lightspeed Ranger? Does he know he has the princess of evil thank for you dating him?” Karone asked between laughs as she just laughed at their conversation.

“No, I’m not sure he’d want to know,” Ryan managed to choke out between his own laughs.

“I don’t think I’ve had this surreal a talk since I dated Zhane as Astronema, he’s the sliver ranger,” Karone filled in as she caught her breath.

“At least I waited to become good before I dated a ranger. Some evil princess you were,” Ryan mocked as he got his laughter under control. “I don’t know if I ever laughed this much before…”

“No, me neither. But I don’t often meet fans either so…” Karone let the thought trail off.

“I do want to thank you. I may have hated you for turning good when I was 15 but when I was 20…I has my own crisis of choosing between good and evil and knowing that the princess of evil could becoming good. Let me believe that my father and sister were right and I could become good too. Thank you for that,” Ryan told Karone in a quite voice.

“Ryan, I’m glad what I went through could help you, I know it’s not easy but, family’s worth it in the end right?” Karone said simply as she stood up. “I’m going to be visiting my brother and his wife later would you like to join me? Zhane will be there and he’ll get a kick out of someone else liking Astronema. You should bring Carter with you so Zhane won’t be jealous. He and my bother can bond over red ranger stuff.”

“I think I’d like that.”


End file.
